Compulsion
by DivertingDestiny
Summary: During the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry is taken by the newly resurrected Voldemort. Long nights and many meetings over the summer, can Tom get Harry to see reason and come to the dark side with him? What happens if he succeeds? Slash, Mpreg, Dark!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** During the last task after Voldemort is resurrected, Harry is kidnapped and taken to Riddle Manor unconscious. When he wakes he beings to watch and talk to Voldemort since he has no where else to go. Long nights and many meetings over the summer, can Tom get Harry to see reason and come to the dark side with him? What happens if he succeeds?

**Warnings**: Dark!Harry, Sex, MPREG?, Tom(Voldemort)/Harry

Rated: T for now. Will be bumped up to M at a later date.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I make nothing off this. Just having some fun.

_I keep wanting to spell compulsion with cum…too much yaoi. And yeah, I fucked with his resurrection a bit. This is shit that's unbeta'd. So prepare for crap spelling and grammar._

* * *

Why was everything in his head fuzzy?

That annoying ring in his ear?

Harry shook his head and he sat up in bed. Wait, bed? His eyes flickered open, winched as his head throbbed. The room was blurry without his glasses. Glancing around, he saw the outline of them on a table. Reaching for them he slipped them on and took a better look around. It was a dark room with little light. The window outside showed little light behind the dark green curtains. The black sheets he laid under pooled at the waist. He shivered as the slightly cool air brushed his bare chest. Wait.

He looked down and saw his chest and black pajama pants. What was going on? He should be at the last task during the TriWizard Tournament. He grabbed the cup but…oh. Voldemort. He was resurrected to a normal looking man. He remembered now. Voldemort had come up and touched his scar. The pain. He shuddered. Looking into the red eyes of the Dark Lord. Seeing Cedric killed in front him. That's where his memory ended. Getting grabbed by Voldemort then nothing.

Looking around the room he looked for something to give him a clue as to where he was. Standing shakily, he walked to a drawer in the room. A plain emerald green button-up and black trousers lain in them. Changing, he left the room barefoot to look around. Back stiff, he looked around carefully, aware he was without his wand.

Walking down the hall the place was just a dark as the room he was in. Candles lit the halls giving it an eerie feeling. The place began to lit as he came to a stair case. Going down another hall he heard voices. One he distinctly remembered as Voldemort and several others. Suddenly he jumped as a loud 'pop' happened from behind him. Turning on his feet he faced a house-elf who began to pull on his ear.

"Masters in a meeting and says nots to be disturbed. He says that you were supposed to sleep."

Harry stared at the house-elf. "Well I need to talk to your master. He won't mind. I'm sure." He turned to the door and pushed it open. His eyes widened as he entered a large room, filled with Death Eaters and no wand to protect himself.

_Crap._

Harry jumped over as the house-elf raced in, once again pulling on it's ear. "Mipsy sorry Master. Mipsy told him not to enter!"

Voldemort stood. "That's quite fine, Mipsy. We were expecting him anyway. Now, run off and finish what you were doing. He'll be just fine here."

Mipsy nodded and left with a 'pop'. Harry turned his gaze to the Dark Lord, scanning the Death Eaters. It wasn't much to his surprise to see Lucius Malfoy sitting there watching him. It was however to see Snape sitting at the table. No good bastard.

"Now Potter, I see you've woken up."

"What am I doing here?" Harry snapped. His nerves were tingling, back stiff and ready to run if needed.

"Don't you dare speak to the Dark Lord like that!" Bellatrix screeched from seat, wand drawn out ready to strike.

"Now, now Bella. There's no need to hurt him. Just yet. I thought you might like to spend the summer here then with those filthy muggles you call relatives."

"I'd rather spend my summer there then anywhere near you!"

Voldemort's lips twitched with a sneer. The damn boy. He moved over to Harry, sticking his wand at the boys throat. His dark red eyes gleaming at the wince of pain that flashed though Harry's face. "You should be glad I haven't killed you yet."

Harry glared at the man. Part of wished he had been killed, at least then he wouldn't have to be tense every second of the day for what would be the rest of his summer with the prick who kidnapped him. Surrounded by Death Eaters and torture.

"Why am I here?"

"We'll get to that later, come and sit Potter." Voldemort grabbed him while ignoring the grimace. He pushed the boy down in a vacant chair on the other side of him. Harry kept his arms crossed, eyes watching everyone at the table. Staring at the sneers of disgust aimed at him. Not like he wanted to be there anymore then they wanted him there. Sitting in his chair, knees drawn up to his chest as he listened to the man next to him.

Voldemort was different then he expected him to be. To only himself, he would admit the man was rather handsome. Not what one would think for a Dark Lord. Nice black hair, smooth face, deep eyes that looked like blood. Most would be terrified of those eyes, most of the people sitting in the room were, but Harry couldn't help but be fascinated by them. Taking his eyes away from him, he set his chin on his knees.

The next few hours were spent in meeting, by the time the meeting had come to an end Harry had dozed off in his chair. He never noticed the horrified stares he received when he started snoring. Voldemort only chuckled under his breath, glaring and sending of a few _Crucios _at the people who stared at the boy.

"Wake up, Potter."

Harry jerked awake, his leg hitting the table with a curse. Rubbing his leg he glared up at the amused face watching him.

"What?"

"The meeting has ended. Dinner will be served soon."

Nodding, Harry stood and followed Voldemort out of the room. Walking out of the room and down the hall passed large doors, elegantly carved into and inside a dinning room. Food was already set up at the table. Voldemort took a seat at the head of the table, Harry once again to his right. They ate in silence for several minutes.

"You never did answer my question."

"What question?"

"Why the hell am I here?"

Voldemort looked up and over at the boy. With an irritated sneer at the poster he was sitting in, he sighed.

"Your eyes."

"My eyes?"

The Dark Lord nodded. "When I first walked up to you and looked in your eyes. They held no fear or hatred as one would normally see when looking upon me. It intrigued me. So I brought you here."

"Because I'm not afraid of you."

The man only nodded and continued eating. Harry stared at him before looking down at his food. What kind of a reason was that? He saw no hatred? He did though. He was supposed to. The man killed his parents. Ones he never remembered, but his parents none the less. Fear he understood, but the lack of hatred. That didn't. Shaking his head he went back to eating.

As the meal ended, Harry had spent several minutes glancing at the man and picking at his food. It wasn't that he thought it was poisoned, just didn't trust him. With good reason of course. Voldemort called the house-elf to clear the table. Standing he walked over to the door, turning to look at Harry.

"I'm going to my study but feel free to look around. If you get lost call for Mipsy." He opened the door. "You may want to get comfortable around here. Otherwise your summer will most unpleasant." With a smirk, he left the room.

Harry groaned and let his head fall onto the table. Spending his summer with Voldemort. Such fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Compulsion, Chapter 2_**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I make nothing off this. Just having some fun.

_This is shit that's unbeta'd. So prepare for crap spelling and grammar._

* * *

Harry groaned as he woke up, shaking his head and putting on his glasses. A week had passed since his kidnapping and being brought to Riddle Manor. He stood up and walked to the drawer to grab his clothes. One of the house-elves had been instructed by Voldemort to get him some clothes seeing as how his trunk was still at Hogwarts. Cursing the Dark Lord he walked into the bathroom to get ready.

His stay hadn't been the most unpleasant time. Other then the Death Eater meetings he was forced to go to and the meals he had to sit in with Voldemort. He was just thankful he hadn't been forced to spend time with the man, though he had a feeling that might change. The meetings were as dull as normal, the only entertaining thing was when an idiot decided to get him self _Crucio'd_. Harry would sit and quietly snicker to himself, ignoring the smirk thrown his way.

He ignored most of the looks that were thrown his way, most looks from the Death Eaters were filled with hate and disgust. When he did acknowledge the looks he wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue, silently snickering into this knees. Though, much to utter annoyance he would hear Voldemort chuckle at him and a blush would form over his cheeks. That damn man and his damn sexy chuckles. No! He didn't think that! Never. Ever. Ever.

After a week there he finally realized he wasn't going to be released. He supposed he should have known that from the first night he was here. Spending most of his days staring out at the garden, he tried to come up with ways to escape. Simply walking out, didn't work out as well as he thought.

_Harry stood in front of the Entrance Hall door. A large, lavish door leading to a brick and stone steps. _

_Standing there thinking of how stupid he was being. Voldemort wasn't so stupid to merely let him walk out. There has to some sort of ward or curse to keep him inside. Sighing, he stuck out his hand. Better go ahead and get it over with, at least then he'll know not to touch the doors._

_Hesitantly he put his hand on the knob only to pull back with yelp. Shaking his hand he cursed and shook his red and sore palm. _

_"Stupid boy."_

_Harry jumped and turned to the hall were Voldemort stood in his normal black robes, a mixture of a frown and smirk on his handsome face. His eyes narrowed as he watched the teen shake his burning hand._

_"It's a spell cast and the doors that burns the hand of the person who touches them. Me and the house-elves are the only ones able to touch them, my Death Eaters apparate inside through the Marks."_

_"Figures you'd have some spell. I knew I shouldn't have touched the door."_

_"Did you really think I was going to let you escape that easily? I've already told you that you wouldn't be leaving here till the end of your summer. Don't try to escape again. A simple burn will be the least of your worries." Voldemort turned and strode down the hall. Harry glared at his back, his hand having stopped burning. Damn that bastard!  
_

Now he sat in front of the Death Eaters again, planning another attempt. No, he wasn't suicidal, but he couldn't very well sit and wait for the summer to end. What were his friends thinking? Surely the must be worried about him. Not coming back from after the last task. They must have thought him dead. Then Dumbledore. He snorted. Dumbledore. His faith in Dumbledore had shrunk dramatically after this year. He shouldn't have been in that tournament in the first place. Dumbledore could have stopped it. He knew he could have. He was too young and it was too dangerous. Someone should have stopped it from happening. He wouldn't be here if Dumbledore had stopped it.

Harry sighed and burrowed his head into his pulled on knees. He either ignored and didn't notice the hand the ran through his hair and the looks it brought. After the meeting was over, Harry watched as Voldemort sat. His fingers were linked with is chin setting on them.

"Why is it you snorted and had the momentary look of anger on your face?"

"Dumbledore."

The Dark Lord sneered. "What has the bumbling professor of yours do that has angered you?"

"Letting me join the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Ah, yes. The forth champion, Harry Potter."

Harry scoffed. "I know you had something to do with me getting my name into that cup. I shouldn't have been allowed to do it in the first place. Dumbledore should have stopped me from doing it. I know he could have."

"Yes, I'm sure with all the supposed power he has I'm sure he could have. Yet he didn't."

Harry stared at the table. Voldemort was right. With all the power Dumbledore held, somehow he could have gotten him out of it. The teens eyes narrowed as he stared.

Voldemort chuckled, he hand moved to rest and run through the boys hair. The Boy-Who-Lived, starting to doubt his Headmaster. What a wonderful day for him. Maybe, just maybe he could get the boy on his side.

"You know Harry, it makes you wonder what else the bumbling idiot could have stopped you from doing and the pain it had cost you."

A wicked smirk appeared on his lips as he watched the wheels start to turn in Harry's head. It may just be easier then he had imagined. Patting the boys head, Voldemort stood.

"Enough of Dumbledore, come. I wish to teach you a few things. You can think over his supposed works for the greater good later."

Harry sighed. This was Voldemort, he shouldn't be doubting Dumbledore. He must have had his reasons...right? Standing he followed the Dark Lord into a library. Glancing around at all the books, his eyes trailed to Voldemort, who stood in the middle. He didn't have his wand so what could he possibly teach him? Walking to stand before the Dark Lord, Harry blushed at the intense gaze the red eyes gave him.

"What do you want to teach me? I don't have a wand and I won't do Dark Magic."

Voldemort sneered. "I'm not going to teach you Dark Magic just yet." He smirked. "I want you to ask for that, I know you will eventually."

The boy scoffed. "I won't."

"You will, but for now I'll teach you how to defend yourself. It was pathetic how easily I got you."

Harry sighed, at least it might do him some good. The next few hours went by quickly. Voldemort had summoned his wand to him for the practice, which surprised him. What surprised him more was he laughed and smiled through the training. He hadn't meant to, really. Harry would watch the Dark Lord and mimic him but they talked. He was a good conversationalist. Who would have thought? Other then the few books he was told to read, it had a nice time. He would never admit it though. You don't have a nice time with the Dark Lord Voldemort. He was still weary of the man of course, but he felt he could relax a little more.

Maybe summer won't be as horrendous as he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Compulsion**

**Chapter 3**

**I'm sorry for not updating. I had some personal problems I had to get through and writing was just one of the things I had to stop. I'm going to try and get back to it. So…here you go. Also…PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END. IT'S VERY IMPROTANT.**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.

…**::…::…::…**

Defiantly not the way his summer would go. His escape plans all turned into burnt hands and an amused Voldemort. Windows, even on the 2nd floor had the curse. Now he knew that at least. The patterns of the weeks haven't changed. Death Eater meetings in the mornings, afternoons training then lunch and the library or wandering after dinner.

But it was during dinner when things got interesting. Every day without fail, Voldemort would ask a question. Harry would stare at him in thought. The questions were all the same, asking about the Light. Dumbledore. His friends. It unsettled Harry how the questions made sense.

How could Dumbledore have not known the very Dark Lord was on the back of his teachers head?

Lockhart? Really?

How could he let 3 first year students go after the Philosophers Stone? Or into the Chamber of Secrets?

The one that got Harry the worst, how could he have let Sirius go to Azkaban?

Now, sitting in the middle of yet another meeting (Doesn't he get tired of seeing these people?) Harry watched the people who sat around the table. He may have been questioning Dumbledore and his choices, but that didn't mean these people were any better…right? _But who knows how many people Dumbledore has let die because of his 'Greater Good'._ Harry shook his head. Now was not the time to be having such thoughts. Even if it's true, he still has a job to do. Kill Voldemort. _Why should you kill a man who has been more truthful with you then anyone in your entire life has been?_

"Potter? Do you feel well? You're looking pale."

Harry looked over at Voldemort and the table then blushed. Everyone was staring.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow and nodded before turning back to the meeting. He had notice the look on the boy's face, one of internal debate. A wicked grin threatened to form. So the boy was thinking about what he had been telling him? Wonderful. This would be easier then he thought. That old fool had been doomed from the beginning. His lies would be his downfall and the Dark Lord's gain. The boy was showing progress in his defensive skills and soon would be ready for the darker curses. When he is, he'll be a formidable wizard and a great asset.

Now that he had the boy questioning the old coot, to bring him to his side completely. After the meeting had ended he turned to Harry.

"Potter."

"What?"

"What is it you sit and think about during my meetings?"

Harry lifted his eyes from the table to stare into the dark red ones. "What I want for dinner." He replied with a smirk.

The Dark Lord sneered. "Don't give me that brat! Answer truthfully."

He sighed. "I think about what you've been asking me."

It was Voldemort's turn to smirk. So he was right. "Wonderful. So, what have you come up with?"

"Nothing I'm willing to tell you."

Voldemort sent a stinging hex to the boy. Harry yelped and glared. "Hexing me isn't going to make me tell you!" He crossed his arms. "You may have some good points. But that doesn't mean I'm joining you anytime soon!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

The Dark Lord paused. "Have you ever sat and listened to the meetings? You may learn something." Voldemort stood and leaned close to Harry, his lips just touching his ear. "Tonight's question: The Dursley's. I heard some things from the youngest Malfoy. You would think the Light would want to make sure their little Savior is being treated right. Not to have him starved and locked away in a cupboard. Why didn't anyone ever check on you? Wards should or could have let them know something wasn't right. A simple visit could have spared you such a childhood. Why didn't Dumbledore spare you a glance in the 10 years you were there before Hogwarts." He stood up with a smirk at the desperate denial on the boy's face. Chuckling, he made his way towards the door. "Oh, and surly you have scars and other things from your time. You've been to the Hospital Wing. They would have found out but why didn't they do anything?" Another smirk and he left the room.

Harry sat shaking his head. No. No. Dumbledore couldn't have known! He…he would have stopped it. Wouldn't he? _Of course not. Voldemort is right. You've had scars and Madame Pompfrey has seen them. Sure, you've lied. I fell. It was an accident. But when you come in year after year with new ones and broken bones that never healed right, malnutrition every year. It's to be noticed. Right?_

Why wouldn't anyone check on him? Assume he had a nice childhood? Harry scoffed. Of course not. Let's drop the kid off and hope he comes out alright! No. Harry shook his head. It was on purpose. He knew it. Why else? It was Dumbledore. His fault. Everything was his fault. Keeping things from him, pushing him, not protecting his student when it's his job.

Harry stood and walked back to his room. Still regardless if Dumbledore was at fault, he still wasn't going to join the Dark. Neutral. He'd be neutral. Fuck Dumbledore and fuck the Light.

Walking into his room, he shut the door and locked his to sit on his bed. Listen to the meeting? All they talked about was how horrible muggles and mudbloods were. There wasn't anything important to talk about or listen too. Still, listening to them is better than wallowing in anger.

Grabbing a book he had stolen from the library, Harry lay back on his bed and read. Tomorrow. He'd actually pay attention. Who knows, maybe he'll learn something interesting.

…**::…::…::…**

Okay. So. I have an idea for a novel length Tom/Harry fic and I wanted your opinion on it. Should I do it?

Title: Forgetting the Future

Summary: When holding a Time Turner one should pay attention to how long they turn it. Harry really should have thought about that when he sat in the Headmasters office playing with it. Now, after releasing it he finds himself in the time of Tom Riddle. When the turner breaks he forced to stay, but not before he decides to end everything before it began. Though, it sounds simple enough things start to go wrong. What happens when begins to forget the future?

Yes/No


	4. Chapter 4

**Compulsion**

**Chapter 4**

So, here we are again. Also, for those Supernatural fans, I'm planning a HP/SPN crossover. Pairing is undecided and will have a poll when the story is up. I'll put the summary for it at the end.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.

…**::…::…::…**

Harry sat at the table where all the Death Eaters were gathering. He didn't know why he was going to listen. It'll all be the same. Mudbloods are horrible. Muggles should die. It's all the same. Harry sighed. Who knows anymore? His views on Dumbledore have been turned upside down, why not these too. He watched as the Death Eaters settled in and Voldemort sit down. Harry was the first one in and the last one out.

"Now, as you can see, out guest Potter has decided to join our meeting today." Voldemort said, glaring at his followers, daring them to comment. No one did.

Sitting in and actually listening to the meeting, it was surprising to say the least. Defiantly not what he was expecting. Then again, all he knew what Dumbledore had told him and what was printed in the _Daily Prophet. _Which printed what Dumbledore wanted, so he wasn't the best informed person. Yes, some of their ideas and laws included killing, but a few were good. A few. The things for creatures were the best. The Light wouldn't have changed the laws, just make them harsher should the War end. Their views on muggles and muggleborns could use some changing. Harry snorted when this was brought up.

"What Potter? You think you have a better idea for those mudbloods?" A sneering voice asked from down the table.

"First, stop calling them mudbloods. Second, you don't have to kill them or lock them up. Make the muggleborns choose. They either give up their muggle heritage and accept the magical or give up the magical. They'll be _Oblivated_ and have their magic bound. The parents sign a Vow of Secrecy and the student too. No killing and we can stay the same."

A scoff. "Fine then, but what about the muggles? Why not just kill the muggles then, they're inferior."

"You're an idiot. Inferior they may be, but they have more people and more fire power then we do. Things that can kill us all in seconds before we can even utter a single curse. You truly think you can go after all of them?" Harry glared at the Death Eaters. "None of you would last a minute against a muggle."

"Lies!"

Standing fast to knock the chair back, the teen snarled at the man who made the comment. "Fine! Go after the muggles! But when you all die, I'll sit there and laugh on your grave!"

Voldemort grabbed Harry's shoulder and forced him to sit. "Now, all you stand down." After sending a _Crucio _at the man he sat. "No more interruptions. The boy has a point, as much as I hate to admit it, the muggles do have more in the ways of fighting. We'd have to be prepared."

Harry crossed his arms with a snort. "You can't prepare. I'm telling you its suicide to go after them. It is better to hide and up our numbers then go and destroy us all over some petty hatred."

Almost all the Death Eaters stood and started shouting. Voldemort stood and sent _Crucio_ one after another till everyone was shaking and sitting once again. "Now, I told you no more interruptions! Next one will not like the outcome. I'm being generous as it is!" His voice boomed through the room.

After that Harry sat back and continued to listen to the meeting. By the time it was done, he was more the surprised. They're bigoted and ignorant but he understood them more. Didn't agree with most of the ideas, but it was Voldemort who made the decisions. He still didn't know all his views. Harry glanced at Voldemort who still sat in his seat, fingers linked with his chin resting on them.

"So, what did you think?" He asked.

Harry shrugged. "Not as horrible as I thought. Still not changing for you though." He added with a grin. It had made him think a little more seriously though.

Voldemort chuckled with a smirk. "You will Harry. You will. I can see it in your eyes. Your thoughts, they're changing. You're becoming darker by the day. The curses are getting darker and you like it. The way it feels. The power, you love it. I can see it. You'll join me by the end of the week. I know it." He stood and grinned. "No question today. Just compare you Light with the Dark. Who do you think really is the evil side?" With that, he patted and ran his hand through Harry's hair and walked out.

Harry sat and watched him walk away. Denial shot through him something fierce. No. He wouldn't, but it was so tempting. The man, as much as he wanted to deny it, was right. The power was he felt when he cast the Dark magic was great. The rush he got was thrilling. Much more than any Light magic he had ever cast.

Voldemort was right. He was changing but dammit it felt right.

…**::…::…::…**

"I need you to brew something for me."

"What is you want, My Lord?"

"A compulsion potion. Mild."

"May I ask what for, My Lord?"

"Potter, I will get him to switch sides. He just needs a push. Can you make it?"

"I can, as you wish My Lord."

…**::…::…::…**

Right, well you see where the title comes in? So. Um. Well, again for those Supernatural fans here is the summary for the crossover.

Title: These Seven Years

Summary: Tired of the Wizarding World and War, Harry goes off on a 7 year vacation with Draco a sudden tag along. Along the way he goes all over the world, falls in love, meets a few Demons, Angles and Hunters. At least his life isn't boring anymore.

_**JUST FOR REFERENCE. THE POTION IS NOT COMPELLING HARRY TO DO ANYTHING. ALL HIS THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS WILL BE OF HIS OWN VIOLATIONS. IT IS ONLY TO GET HIM TO VERBALLY ADMIT HE'S GONE DARK. THAT'S IT. NO MIND MANIPULATIONS. JUST TO ADMIT IT. Cause Voldie knows he never would on his own.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Compulsion**

**Chapter 5**

Just…read. I'm so sorry this took so long. I wanted to finish the story before I started posting again.

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way, shape or form Harry Potter.

**…::…::…::…**

Harry sat at the table, arms crossed. It was the end of the week and he was waiting for Voldemort to walk in for breakfast and start gloating. The boy had spent a good portion of the week locked in his room thinking. Everything Voldemort has said made sense. He hated that. Why did everything have to change so much? Why could he had just stayed the same? None of these confusing thoughts. He figured the phrase 'Ignorance is Bliss' must be true because his bliss was gone. Now, he'd seen the truth and loathes admitting it. His heart twisted and pulled with betrayal. The Headmaster, a man he had looked up to was none better than the Dark Lord himself. Harry shook his head. No, at least Voldemort will tell you when he's using you. He wouldn't go behind backs and play with lives, he'll sooner end it. He absolutely hated this. Who knew if his friends were a part of it? He wanted to deny the little voice in the back of his head. Whispering that they are. They only want the Savior, the Boy-Who-Lived, not Harry.

Voldemort walked into the dining room and smirked when he saw the teen already sitting at the table. Oh, this will be the best day. To finally gain the Golden Boy on his side and away from the old coot Dumbledore. No one would be able to stop him then. The Light would surly cower without their precious Savior to help them. It would be perfect.

"So, you ready to admit you've come to the dark side?"

Harry glared at him and shook his head 'no' but his lips opened and spoke 'yes'. He slapped his hands over his mouth. What the-? Why did he say that? He hadn't meant to say that. He would never have admitted that! He turned to the very smug looking Dark Lord with a fierce glare.

"You! You bastard! What the Hell did you do to me?"

Voldemort shook his head. "Nothing bad, trust me." Harry snorted. "Just a little something to help you admit the truth."

"That is not the truth! I would never join you!"

"Even with the lies and corruption of the supposed Light?"

Harry paused. Was it really worth it? The Light was so corrupted by Dumbledore and his lies. Was it truly worth it to go back and be just a disposable pawn to the old coot? No, it wasn't but so much to join the Dark? He glanced back at Voldemort and sighed.

"No. Fine." He rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. He hoped he wasn't going to regret this. "I'll join you, but I'm not taking the Mark."

Voldemort look as gleeful as a Dark Lord could. Finally, the boy was on his side and he could finally take on the Light. No one could stop him now.

"That's fine. I wouldn't have you take the Mark anyway since you're still in Hogwarts and considering who you are. You will however have to be there for meeting with my Inner Circle, they will be the only ones who know you're on my side any other time you are to stay out of sight till we're ready to take over and for you to be shown."

Harry nodded, he could deal with that. He didn't want many people to know he'd crossed over just yet. He's still whirling over it himself, it was going to take some getting used to. Though, he was sure Voldemort would make sure he adjusted. Can't have him leave, now can we? Harry rolled his eyes at his thought. He's still a pawn either way, at least this time he's aware of it and can make his own decisions.

"Well, now that I'm officially on the Dark what do we do now?"

"Now we teach you the real dark spells. We'll work our way up to the Unforgivables." Voldemort watched his reaction. "You will have to preform Avada Kadavera at some point on a person."

He knew. The Dark Lord stood from his seat and gestured for Harry to follow. "Come, we might as well start now. The sooner you know these spells the sooner we can take over fully."

Harry stood and followed, he had to admit he was kind of excited to be learning more spells. Even if they were Dark ones.

Voldemort led him into the room they had been practicing earlier. _Yes_, he thought. _Now I finally have the on my side, the only thing left to do it to make him mine. He's an attractive boy, intelligent and isn't afraid of me. I always get what I want. _A determined glint appeared in his dark red eyes.

. . . : . . : . . .

Sorry it's so short. I'll make it up to you.

End Part 1.


	6. Chapter 6

**Compulsion**

**Chapter 6**

Now on to part 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.

**. . . : . . : . . .**

Harry stood with his wand trained on the battle dummy, a feeling of contentment washing over him as he shot of Dark spell after Dark spell. The darker the spells got the better the feeling. It made him anxious and nervous to get to the Unforgivables. If the feeling of these simpler Dark spells made him feel this way, then those must feel like heaven. The fact Voldemort was standing a hair's width away from his back had nothing to do with this feeling. Nope. Not an ounce. It was the magic. Yep. The magic. Not the sly touches to his hips, the Parseltongue whispered in his ear and the perverted comments. They had been going on for a week now and it was driving Harry crazy. He was a teenager and he had hormones, to which were being severely fucked with. The man was attractive, yes but he was the Dark Lord so no. He was not going to have such thoughts about him. Nope. Nope. Nope. The evil bastard!

"There you go. Soon we'll be able to start Imperio, you seem to have a natural knack for the Dark." Voldemort said as a stray hand touched the boy's hip briefly, a finger slipping in between his jeans and skin. He back away and waved his own wand to vanish the rubble and stray dummies from the room. "I think we're done for today."

Harry gulped and nodded. That touch did horrible things to his lower body. Horrible things. "Alright. I'm going to shower before supper." He waved and turned his back, heading for the door.

"Would you like some company for that shower?" Voldemort asked looking at his back, a wicked smirk on his face that swiftly changed to a straight face, brows raised in question.

A dark, brilliant pink blush covered Harry's nose and cheeks, he looked back over his shoulder. "W-What?!"

"I said I will see you there. I have no meetings this afternoon so I will be eating with you."

The teen highly doubted this is what he said, he knew that wasn't what he said, but he didn't want to ask. It was best to just leave it so his thoughts wouldn't betray him. "A-Alright. See you then." He darted to and out the door.

The Dark Lord chuckled. He had planned on keeping it subtle but he just couldn't resist that blush. A little torture never hurt especially if you got such wonderful results.

Harry shook his head, hands covering his cheeks. He would not blush! Voldemort was just trying to get him to and he would not give him the satisfaction! Oh who was he kidding. He's going to blush and that damn thought. Yes, he had thought momentarily. No. No. We cannot be having thoughts like that about the bloody Dark Lord. Just no! It wasn't that he was another man, no that didn't bother him as much as it probably should. Had it been some other random bloke he would be fine. Indulge in himself a bit, it was fine. No but when you have the freaking Dark Lord Voldemort in your wet dreams you need to reconsider something! He was attractive yes, but his personality was shit. No. Harry refused to be attracted to him. Absolutely refuse. The man may be good looking but it all stopped there.

So, now that things were cleared up he could stop reacting to the touches. You don't blush about someone you aren't attracted to. Nope. Holding his head high he went onto his room for his shower, ignoring the arousal stirring in his groin. It wasn't there. He would not respond. You can't be attracted to the man that killed your parents and countless others and tried to kill you not too long ago.

_Even if you did join his side and are learning to kill. Just like him. You've already joined him in the Dark side, what's a step farther and doing it literally on a bed._

Harry's eyes went wide. No. No. No. He was getting a headache. He just couldn't be attracted to him. It's not like Voldemort wants him for more than sex anyway. So why put himself in that? It was better to wait it out. Maybe he'll find a nice bloke here with the Death Eaters and get over this…whatever he had with the Dark Lord.

_Sure. You keep telling yourself that while you dream of him pounding you into the mattress. With those sly touches to your hips on skin rather than jeans. _

He groaned, his head falling with a thud on the tile.

_You know you want it._ The voice sang, mocking him.

FINE. FINE. He did want it. The man was attractive, his personality wasn't as horrible as he thought. Still not the best person in the world but… He did have his moments. Harry sighed. He may just be attracted to him. But it wasn't ever going to develop. There was no way he could say anything to him.

"Hey Voldemort, guess what. Before we start shooting off curses I want you to know I have a crush on you." Harry snorted to himself. Because that would turn out just oh so well. He was screwed and now he was going to be at dinner. He was going to be forced to sit near him and have a conversation with him and not have this little issue rear its ugly head.

He should have let Voldemort kill him when he had the chance, spare him from this awkward and painful situation. Harry turned off the water and stepped out, slowly drying and getting dressed again. Here goes nothing. Pulling his shoulders back he walked towards the dining room. He was a Gryffindor damnit. He was going to act like it. Unfortunately for the teen, all that bravado left him when he saw the Dark Lord sitting at the table. Just act normal. Act like the man in front of you is not the man you just figured out you had a small crush on and it wasn't the Dark Lord.

He sat down at his normal seat and desperately tried not to fidget. Oh this was getting embarrassing. He thanked the house-elf that brought in the food and ate in a silence.

"By this time next week I expect you to be ready to move on to the Unforgiveables, starting with the Impreio curse." Voldemort said.

Harry nodded. Good, now he can focus on something that is not his raging hormones. "Alright, I can do that."

"I know you can and I expect you to." He paused. "There is only a month or so left until the start of the new school year. Am I right to assume you want to go back when the time comes?"

The teen nodded. "Yes. I don't expect to be much help here and I wanted to see if I can get my friends to change. A small part of me hopes they weren't in leagues with Dumbledore and I can get them here. If not then at least I know. Then if it comes down to it, I want to be the ones to kill them. Because I know once they have their mind set on something there in no changing it. I don't want to actively fight against them like that."

Voldemort nodded, if that's what Harry wanted then it's what he'll get. He had plans for Harry in Hogwarts anyway. "If that's what you want but Christmas you are to come here."

Harry blinked at him. "How am I supposed to? It would look odd for me to go home since I never do till the summer comes."

"You will stay at Hogwarts like normal but I will give you a portkey you can activate from Hogsmeade."

"Alright, what about next summer? I have to go to my relative's house. At least until my birthday then I go to the Weasley's."

"Don't you worry about that, I will have something figured out by then there is more than enough time to worry about that later."

Harry nodded again. He was happy about that. Finally a Dursley free summer, possibly. All the nervousness from earlier had been pushed away from his mind as he sat there. Talking with Voldemort was surprisingly nice. He treated him like an able minded person unlike several people he knew.

"Speaking of plans Potter, what are your plans for after Hogwarts?" The Dark Lord gave him a look that made Harry feel like he should have been annoyed. "What are the great Boy-Who-Lived life goals?"

Harry scowled at the name. "Well, You-Know-Who, I don't know anymore." He felt a bit of triumph at the returned scowl. "Before I got here I had planned on being an Auror but now I'm not sure. I had always pictured settling down with a steady job at the Ministry and a few kids. I still like that but after the Tournament I don't think I want to fight anymore. I've had enough of fighting for my life. Maybe I'll just sit here and take care of baby Death Eaters in training." He smiled.

Voldemort looked at him for a moment. A quite life didn't seem right for the boy but supposed it fit after what's happened this year and through his life. Though, if he had it the way he wanted the boy would be right by his side ruling the Wizarding World but he'll deal with that when he came to it. Until then he will help the boy achieve that for now.

"Hmm." Was all he said. Harry didn't notice the thoughtful look on the others face as he continued to eat. He really didn't know what he wanted to do after Hogwarts. Though, the quite life seemed preferable and wonderful. Sitting here day after day talking to Voldemort after a wonderful night in bed. No, bad thoughts. Still, the idea had its merits.

The two ate in peace with few talks in between, a pleasant night that made Harrys odd feeling of attraction grow all the more. He was so screwed.

**. . . : . . . : . . .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Compulsion**

**Chapter 7**

What you all have been waiting for is finally here. And from here on out the story is going to be at rapid pace through the rest of Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Harry Potter.

. . . : . . : . . .

The touches have gotten more determined over the week. It's Harry's birthday now and he swears Voldemort pinched his arse a few times. Speaking of Voldemort those stupid feelings have yet to go away, they have, much to his regret, gotten worse after the dinner conversations they've been having each night. The man really is like a different person when it's just the two of them then when he is with his Death Eaters. It's nice to be able to see a different side of him, not that he changes all too much. It's not like he becomes a chipper man, he'd be terrified if he smiled but more…sane perhaps. He was easy to talk to, for the most part. Treated him like an adult. He, surprisingly, made Harry feel comfortable in a place filled with Death Eaters. It was hard for Harry to explain, even to himself but whatever it was he liked it. It was something he wanted for a long time to come.

But for now Harry walked around the small garden in the dusty manor, the house-elves had made him an extra-large cake for his birthday and were determined to make sure he ate it. All of it. It seems they have taken on the responsibility of undoing the lack of proper meals he'd had over the last 14 years with his relatives. He wouldn't mind if the idiot he had dinner with didn't snicker when the house-elf glared at him to eat. Why did he like him again?

Harry let himself smile from where he stood under a small tree. It was becoming a rather enjoyable birthday. Other than the cake form the house-elves he hadn't gotten much, it didn't bother him though. The only other thing was a small box that had sat on the table where he sat for breakfast that morning. A small teardrop shaped emerald, a silver wire curled around it like a snake. It was an emergency portkey, with 'home' in parseltongue as the activating word. Not a bad birthday indeed.

Harry continued to smile and hum to himself only to stop, startled at a noise behind him. He turned and watched Voldemort stride his was over to him.

"Hello."

"Hmm. I trust your birthday has been well so far. I do apologize that I could have been there this morning for breakfast but I trust you got your present?"

The teen nodded. "Yes. I got it." His hand briefly touched his chest where the necklace lay. "It's been nice. One of the best birthdays ever."

Voldemort nodded. "That's good but I have one more gift."

Harry blinked. One more? But the necklace… "What more?"

"This." The man suddenly grabbed his face and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Harry stood in shock for a few moments as he was kissed before his mind caught up and he placed his hands on the other's shoulders and let his fingers wind through the dark hair. His intentions were to push him away but his body had other ideas.

Oh he shouldn't be doing this!

_Why not, it's what you wanted isn't it? Who cares if he's the Dark Lord and whatever else you're so concerned about. You're on the Dark side from now on. You will kill and torture at some point making you no different them him. There is no reason to be so against. He obviously wants you and he isn't the sort of man to pick and drop lovers. Especially not you. He may be cruel but not that cruel and not to you. Let yourself go._

He finally listened to his inner voice and his hands griped the shoulders and his lips pressed back. He leaned forward and gave a muffled moan when he felt a tongue push its way into his mouth. Oh Merlin this felt wonderful. Much better then he imagined, could ever imagine. Best. Gift. Ever. He felt arms around his waist tighten and pull him closer. Voldemort finally pulled away leaving Harry panting but didn't let go.

The teen finally left his daze. "W-What was that for?" His cheeks flushed red and he avoided the man's gaze.

"Your gift is to be mine. Which you are and there are no returns."

Harry chuckled. "I don't think I would want to return it." Defiantly not. He looked back at the Dark Lord and smiled. "I rather liked it."

"Good." He leaned back down and kissed the Boy-Who-Lived again. Yep. Best birthday gift ever. Well…he could think of one thing but that's not for a while. Touching would be okay…oh he shouldn't be thinking about this. Having an erection now wouldn't be best. He pulled away from the kiss and leaned his head on Voldemort's shoulder. A wonderfully weird day. Not more than a month ago he hated the man before him, blindly yes, but he did. Now he stands with his arms around him and kissing him with passion he never knew he had before. Harry had to admit he wouldn't change it for anything.

"Come, we should be heading down for supper before the house-elf comes looking for you." The Dark Lord wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. "While it is your birthday we must discuss what you are going to do when you get back. No doubt you will be hounded with questions. I have told Severus under a Wizards Oath to not reveal anything and to simply agree with whatever you say."

Harry's ears perked up. Agree to anything? A snicker came from the back of his mind. The fun he could have with that. "Alright. I'm sure they'd believe anything, I can come up with something."

Voldemort nodded. "Good. Do not abuse the oath for it only works if it's toward the last 3 months of your stay."

Damn. Well, there went his fun. He'll have to try and word it in a way that'll work. He wasn't going to left this opportunity pass. Harry leaned against him as they walked inside to eat.

Most defiantly the best birthday ever.

. . . : . . : . . .

_**VISIT BIO. POLL FOR NEW STORY.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Compulsion**

**Chapter 8**

Harry's back at Hogwarts.

In other news, should I make Ron and Hermione good or bad? I don't like Ron, at all, so he'll be bad. Hermione is up to you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.

. . . : . . : . . .

The last month had been wonderful with Voldemort. He'd learned all the Unforgiveables with the continued touches. Even if they were more determined than before and had a more profound effect on a certain area. And the touches without the spells were just as wonderful. Harry still found it cute, even if he would never say, even on pain of death, that Voldemort cuddled in his sleep. Nagini found it amusing as well. The two had gossiped about his habits during Death Eater meetings. Annoying his lover completely.

It was September first and time for Harry to leave the dusty manor he had grown to love and not only the man in it. He had come up with his cover story and was ready to leave. He had dressed in a simple pair of jeans and shirt courtesy of the house-elves. Voldemort was not going to be taking him to the train station; instead he was going to go extra early and wait to be the first on the train so no one would see him. He would imagine Ron and Hermione to be the first ones to find him and he would deal with their mountain of questions then. Until then he would sit here, try to sleep and not miss his lover. He did though. Which he did for a few hours before he was rudely awakened by a loud squeal.

"Harry! You're alive!"

He jumped awake, startled and looked to the door where his two best friends stood with a look of shock and relief.

"Uh, hey guys." Harry shifted and sat up, giving the two an awkward smile.

" 'Hey guys?' That's all you have to say after having been missing for 3 months!" Hermione shouted, glaring at Harry and hitting his shoulder.

"What do you want me to say?"

Ron huffed and sat down. "An explanation on where the Hell you've been might be nice."

"I will but when we get to Hogwarts. I don't want to have to explain it twice."

Hermione sat down next to him and looked him over. "Are you alright Harry? You're not injured are you?"

He smiled at her and shook his head. "I'm just fine. Don't worry."

"But Harry of course we worry! You went missing for 3 months!"

He shook his head and smiled again. It really was nice to be with them again even if they were on separate sides of the war now. He just hoped they were true in their worries, he didn't want them killed. Harry sat there and listened to them talk, occasionally answering questions. Thankfully no one decided to peak in on their compartment. When they finally made it to Hogsmeade station Harry was more then ready for bed. He pulled up the hood on his cloak and walked out with Ron and Hermione. The three had agreed it was for the best to prevent anyone running up and jumping Harry or start rumors. Once inside he went up to McGonagall.

"Professor?"

"You should be in the-" She paused and stared at the person before her. She tugged down the hood with a gasp. "Mr. Potter? My word, you're still alive. You. You . How-"

Harry shifted. "Can I explain to everyone all together? I'd rather not tell the story multiple times."

She nodded stiffly. "I will tell the Headmaster you're here. You can go on up to his office. The password is Sweettarts."

"Can Professor Snape be there? He was there and helped. I promise I'll explain."

The Professor gave him an odd look but agreed and left to the Great Hall while Harry made his way towards the Headmasters office. He went over his story in his head, repeating it to himself. He sat down and waited, sure enough Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Ron and Hermione came walked in.

"Mr. Potter how good it is to see you again. I'm glad you're alright."

Harry controlled the urge to sneer at the man. He knew better than to believe the man now. Hiding his obvious dislike, he forced a smile. "It's good to be back."

"Isn't it just wonderful Potter finally decided to show his face."

Oh, yes. He was defiantly going to use the oath to his advantage. "I know, I figured you missed my face Snape." He gave a mocking smiled. Snape sneered.

Dumbledore's eyes gave their normal twinkle. "Now Harry, we'd all like to know where you've been."

Harry nodded. He knew the story. Voldemort knew the story. Snape knew the story.

"Well, me and Cedric had made it to the Cup but we decided to get it together. But when we touched it, it was a portkey. I don't know where it took up but it was a graveyard. The moment we got there, I remember a bright green light heading towards Cedric. He was killed and I was stunned and bound before I could get my wand. I blacked out then and when I woke up I was in a cell." He faked a shudder of fear and sob of despair.

Snape hated to admit he was impressed. The boys' story was believable, as was his acting.

"The rest is hazy between periods of gloating and torture."

Hermione gave a muffled cry between her hands. Tears slid down her cheeks as she shook her head. Oh, Harry! Poor Harry!

"It's not until a few weeks ago I can really remember anything. I remember it being time for my small amount of food to be delivered and Snape was there instead. He handed me a portkey and it took me to this small cottage."

At this Dumbledore looked at Snape, his twinkling eyes held a harsh glint. "Why was I not informed you knew of Harry's whereabouts?"

"Please, Professor, it's not his fault. After I got there I found food and clothes. I took a shower and ate by the time I was done Snape had come to heal my injuries. I begged him not to tell anything. I wanted to recover and I knew all sorts of questions were going to be asked and I didn't want to be swarmed with questions. I just wanted some time to relax and recover. Surly that isn't so bad, don't blame it on Snape."

McGonagall looked at Snape. "Severus? Is that true?"

Snape sneered. "Unfortunately yes. I managed to do it undetected to. The Dark Lord was out of the country at the time and I was able to sneak past some of the poor excuses for guards that were stationed there. Couldn't have the precious Boy-Who-Lived rot in a cell could we?"

Hermione spoke up. "Oh Harry, that's perfectly fine! We understand! What you went through must have been horrible!" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cried. Ron kept strangely silent. Harry couldn't care; he could see the disbelief in his eyes. He should have known he couldn't trust Ron, especially after what happed during the Tournament and his betrayal.

The Headmaster sighed. "I suppose it is fine but Harry you must have known we were all worried for you. You could have told us and we would have stayed away until you felt comfortable, my boy."

Harry scoffed inwardly. Yeah, right. No, he would have been there demanding answers under his fake grandfatherly visage. "I know sir but I panicked. I'm sorry." He gave the most pitiful look he could.

"It is alright, my boy. As long as you're safe."

Bullshit. Harry wanted to say but simply nodded. "Is it alright if we go now, I'm hungry and wish to get something from the kitchens quickly if it's okay before going to sleep. I'm still pretty tired."

"Yes, of course. I'll inform the house-elves of your arrival."

Standing up, he was walked out of the Headmasters office with Ron and Hermione following. Now to start testing Hermione. He knew for a fact after that Ron was in no way going to change for Harry. He was too involved in his own self-pity and jealousy to be trusted. Hermione may be able to change if he appealed to her sense of justice and could get her to see just how manipulative the Headmaster could be.

-Bonus-

Harry waited outside the potions room the next day after the last class of the day. He would get to use that oath. Once the last student walked out he went in.

"Potter? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off gallivanting with the other Gryffindors?"

"No, sir. I actually wanted to talk to you." The teen smirked. This was going to be wonderful.

"Then speak, I don't have the time to watch you dawdle."

"Well, alright, if you insist." Harry moved to the front of the room. "I talked to Voldemort about the oath he made you take."

Snape glared at him. He could see the hatred. This was great. "Yes and your point?"

"Well, Professor. He made you agree to whatever I say and you what?" Harry grinned. "You must agree with me, right, that the last 3 months when I've seen you, you've been nothing more than a bitter old man who needs to grow up and get over what happened more than 20 years ago. You're nothing more than a juvenile acting fool who puts his hatred on a boy he had never seen all because of some boy hood enemy who died more than a decade ago. You're nothing more than a nasty acting man who's too immature and absorbed in his own self-pity to get over himself and something that happened so long ago and to put hatred on a boy who doesn't deserve an ounce of it because you can't realize they are not the same person." Harry smirked. "Don't you agree?"

The look on Snape was wonderful, his face red with anger, rage and the slightest embarrassment. His hands were held so tightly it was a wonder he didn't start bleeding. The look utter hatred was nice. At least now he had done something that might actually warrant such feelings. He was not James and Snape needed to learn that. His father was horrible, he knew that. Voldemort had told him stories that he had heard from his other followers about the Potters. Some from Snape himself, so he knew his father wasn't the best of people. That, though, didn't mean he had to be treated with such animosity because of his sire. He wasn't the same person and didn't deserve to be treated as such.

Snape, with his teeth clinched together, finally spoke. "Yes. I do agree."

Harry grinned and started walking away. "Glad we're on the same page."

. . . : . . : . . .


	9. Chapter 9

Compulsion

Chapter 9

Basically Harry trying to convince Hermione to turn Dark.

Boring and short chapter. Next will have to Tom and Harry lovin'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any shape, way or form.

**. . . : . . : . . .**

Harry and Hermione sat in the library, books open while Ron slept next to them. It was several weeks after the beginning of the year and Harry had gotten used to the odd looks people had been throwing his way since he came back, along with all the questions of his disappearance. All of Gryffindor had sat in the common room the first night and had demanded answers from the teen on what happened. Harry gave them a sob story about his supposed capture and torture during the summers. Many on the girls had given him hugs and attempted to cuddle him to, as they said 'make him feel better'. It was the most awkward moments of his life. Breasts pressed against him from all around as the girls cried on his shoulders. It wasn't any wonder he preferred Voldemort. Even the few weeks after he had girls come up to him and hug him. Telling him he would be alright. Hermione, the traitor, would snicker. 'They just want to help you Harry. They must have heard you were captured and want to help.', she said. It was still awkward. He didn't know half of them that came up to him. Giving him hugs, telling him that if ever felt bad he could come to them and they would take care of him. He didn't want to think about what their version of 'taking care of him' was.

Now, finally, they had begun to stop. He still got these piteous looks from the girls and jealous ones from the guys. He didn't care either way as long as they stopped touching him.

"Harry, are you paying attention?"

Harry nodded and looked over at Ron, who was still sound asleep. "Hey, Hermione. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course Harry, you can talk to me about anything." She looked at him and closed her book. Something in his voice sounded serious.

Harry fidgeted in his seat. Here goes nothing. "You know I was captured but what I left out was…" He sighed. "Voldemort wasn't the one who tortured me."

Now this, she found hard to believe but Harry wouldn't lie about something like this…"What do you mean he didn't torture you. You said-"

"I know what I said and I was but it wasn't by Voldemort's wand. It was some low life Death Eater stationed as my guard who did it. It was always _Crucio_ so I would so no outward signs of anything harmful. Voldemort wasn't around half the time so he wouldn't have noticed but he didn't raise a wand to me. Never. I mean he wasn't nice, he still taunted and insulted me but he never raised his wand against me."

"I find that hard to believe he didn't hurt you. He wants to kill you!"

"If he wanted to kill me then why didn't he when he had the chance?"

Hermione had nothing to say to that. He did have more than enough time to kill Harry if he had wanted to. So why didn't he? She stared at him, her brows furrowed in thought. Harry smirked inwardly. He had gotten her thinking and that was the best thing he could do.

"I-I don't know Harry. Maybe he was waiting for the right moment?"

Harry scoffed and stared at her. "I was there for close to three months. What opportunity could he have possibly been waiting for? And to not even so much as touch me while I was there."

She shook her head. None of this made sense; this wasn't what she was expecting. I mean it was V-Voldemort and he had his enemy right there! Why not torture and kill him? Not that she wanted it but it just didn't make any sense.

The boy looked at her. Now, to add another thought for her to stew on. "You know, he told me something while I was there. I'm not saying it's true but it makes sense."

"Harry you can't possibly believe anything that monster said!" She whispered fiercely.

Harry wanted to snap at her for calling his lover a monster but he couldn't, so he just shook his head. "I'm not saying I do, it's just what he said…it sounds true."

"Then what was it?" This was so surreal. Talking about the Dark Lord in any positive light.

"He implied that Dumbledore knew how terrible the Dursley's were."

"No! That can't be true! Surly, if Dumbledore knew he would have taken you away!"

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't think he would. Dumbledore claims I have to stay there for the wards. Surly that's not the only safe place I could have been placed? Why not with a teacher, or at Hogwarts? With the Weasley's?"

"Then he must not have known?"

"Ten years and no one checks up on me? Not a single person checked up on me. I didn't know magic existed until I got my acceptance letter. He must have known. He just didn't care. At least with the Dursley's I'm out of the way. I came out alive, that's all that matters to him. If he cared, don't you think he would make sure his oh so precious, Boy-Who-Lived was safe and cared for?"

"He placed you with family; he must have assumed they would have told you and treated you right?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Maybe she wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. He wasn't going to give up though. "Yes, then when I came here first year and went into the Hospital Wing the first time and no one noticed I was small? Malnourished. I lived in a cupboard for all my life, I'm sure that had profound effects on my body and nothing was said? The only reason I can think of is he knew. He knew and told Madame Pomfrey not care or that it was being dealt with or whatever lie he spun. "

Hermione had no response for that. It was true. Harry had been rather small their first year and if his life was anything like he had said, then yes, his body would defiantly show it. Someone had to know but didn't do anything. It couldn't be Madame Pomfrey, she cares too much about her job and students to look over something like that. The only other person would be Dumbledore…but no! He wouldn't have done something like that to Harry! To let him suffer in that house like that! Harry was right, surly there were other places just as secure he could have been placed, so it wasn't about the wards. She hated deifying the Headmaster like this but there was no other explanation.

Harry could see her thinking about it and it made his happy. Maybe this will work after all. "Think about it. I'm left with Muggles, no one checks on my for ten years, surly I have some problems from the way I was raised, if you can call it that and why was it not commented on, by no one?"

She started at him and sighed. She didn't want to think about this, to think ill of the Headmaster. There had to be a better reason. There just had to be! "I'll think about it Harry."

Harry nodded and smiled at her before looking back down at his books. Now, a little more help to start making her doubt Dumbledore, then we can start on bringing her to Voldemort. That was going to be the hardest part. If he can't, he can at least try for neutral. As long as she was safe, he didn't was his best friend dead.

.:.:.

Harry sighed from his spot in the Astronomy tower. He missed Voldemort. It's been three months since he had been at Hogwarts and he hated it. Being here and away from his lover. He could wait until Christmas. He hadn't made much progress in Hermione doubting Dumbledore, well at least it seemed like it. He had asked her about Sirius and why didn't the ever so prestigious Headmaster even try to get him out of Azkaban or even get him a trial. Hermione had only said there must have been a reason. He was growing frustrated with her. Why could she just see Dumbledore wasn't perfect? That he wasn't the man she thought he was. He would give it a few more months before giving up. He had to try. He didn't want to lose his closest friend.

But he was growing doubtful and restless.

Christmas just could come fast enough.

. . . : . . : . . .


	10. Chapter 10

Compulsion

Chapter 10

Some Voldemort and Harry lovin'.

Warning: Character Death, we all should know who but what happens might surprise you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.

.::.::.::.

Harry was happy.

Oh so very happy.

Why?

He can finally see his lover after almost four months of missing him. Christmas was finally here and he could spend it with his lover. Everyone had left for the break, Ron to the Burrow and Hermione to her parents. Harry stayed back as always and with his Invisibility cloak he made his way out of Hogwarts and down to Hogsmeade while clutching the emerald necklace. He didn't have a bag with him; he figured Voldemort would spare him some clothes. Or he'll just go naked; Harry blushed at his own thought. He knew the man wouldn't mind that. Really though, to be less noticeable moving through Hogsmeade. Shrinking it hadn't occurred to him and if someone had seen his trunk missing or things out of it, it would have been suspicious.

Hiding behind one of the building he held the necklace and whispered the word to activate the portkey. He stumbled in the entry hall and sighed. He was home. Smiling giddily, he ran up the stairs to the study where he just knew Voldemort would be. Keeping the cloak around him he quietly opened the door and snuck in, grinning when he noticed his lover paid no attention to the door. Moving to stand behind him, he leaned down and licked at his lover's ear. Voldemort jumped. Harry laughed.

Pulling the hood down he grinned.

"Brat." Voldemort scowled but tossed the cloak to the floor and pulled the boy into his lap, kissing him. He too had felt the restlessness of being away from his lover. Harry hummed happily and kissed him back, his arms winding around his lovers neck.

"You're early."

"I know but I couldn't wait."

"You should have stayed as to not warrant any suspicions."

Harry sighed and stood to sit on the desk, kicking off his shoes and putting his feet on his lovers lap. "I made sure of that. Dumbledore is gone for the break, so there is no real need for me. I have no detentions and any homework I can do quickly when I get back. I was the only fifth year who stayed. See, no problems."

Voldemort sighed but nodded and pulled the boy back into his lap to straddle him, then continued to kiss him. What he was working on could just wait for later. Harry grinned and held onto his shoulders and kissed back. Oh, how he missed this.

.:.:.

Christmas passed quietly for the two. No gifts were exchanged between the two, just a night in pleasurable company. Harry hated the fact he was going to have to leave in a week's time. He missed his lover and to be torn away made him depressed. He could only wish the summer would come fast. Now, on the morning of his return he laid there on his side, wearing one of his lover's shirts and watching him with Nagini curled up at the foot of the bed. Harry sighed and laid his head on his lover's chest and drew random patterns on his stomach.

"I don't want to go back, don't make me." He pouted and begged.

"I know you don't want to, lovely, but you have to for our plans to work."

Harry groaned and sighed. He hated being so far away from his lover. Hogwarts doesn't feel like home as it used to. He missed the dusty manor that now had become home. He stopped his hand and pushed himself up onto his elbow, staring down at his lovers ruby red eyes.

"Are they so important?"

"Yes."

He pouted. He knew that but one could always hope. Damn. Yes, yes, he knew they had plans for the end of the year. Didn't mean he had to like it. Why couldn't he just do it now? Then come back? Stupid Voldemort. Stupid plans. He knew they were important but damn if he didn't want to leave.

"You do know what is to happen?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Good."

Harry pouted but leaned back up to kiss his lover, his fingers weaving through thick black hair. Voldemort hummed and kissed him and back clutching his hair as he rolled over with Harry under him. A wonderful morning. The two stayed in bed that day, spending time kissing, touching and groping. Harry wasn't due back at school for another week and they were going to spend their remaining time wisely. Thankfully, there weren't any Death Eater meetings since shortly before Christmas and they had the dusty manor to themselves.

.:.:.

When he finally returned, after being tricked into leaving (Voldemort had kissed him and activated the portkey while Harry was still tired and dazed from the kiss…the bastard), he knew he had to start working towards his end of the year goal. He and his lover had already made plans for the year with some that were in progress. He had convinced his friends and even Dumbledore he was 'seeing' things in his dreams. He would wake up from a supposed nightmare and cry, he was a wonderful actor if he said so himself. He still had his conversations with Hermione in hopes of turning her over to Voldemort. It didn't look likely but he hadn't given up just yet. He was getting her to think and that was good enough for now. The rest of the year went as smoothly as possible. Thankfully for them, the bitch of a horrible DADA teacher Umbridge, ignored him if he stayed quiet. Lucius had warned him beforehand not to mess with her and avoid trouble if possible and he took his advice. Which was a good thing; he had seen some of the unfortunate souls who had come back from detention with her.

Now, as the year winded down he had to set their plan for this year in motion. When the time was right, he would be sent another so called vision when it was time.

Harry had just fallen asleep when the vision finally came. Pictures of the Ministry and glass orbs. Voldemort had told him it was the Department of Mysteries. They had spoken of the prophecy during the summer and how to get around it and agreed it needs to be destroyed. There is nothing to be concerned about if there is no more prophecy. The fewer who know about it the better. That was his mission.

Sighing, he threw the covers off and sat up. Hmm. He cast a glamor on himself to appear pale and sweaty, like he had woken up from a nightmare. Grabbing his broom, Invisibility cloak tucked into his pocket and a thick black cloak, he headed out of the room. Pausing for a moment when he saw Hermione sitting in the common room. Wasn't she supposed to be asleep? Damn. Hesitating for a moment he continued on his way, forcing his hands to tremble.

Hermione looked up and tilted her head, confused. "Harry? You're pale. Are you alright?"

Harry simply shook his head and muttered under his breath. "Ministry….mysteries...must get there." He glanced at her and took off in a run out of the common room. She yelped and dropped her book and chased after him.

"Harry!"

He scowled and turned a corner and hid in a shadowed alcove as she ran past, he slipped past her and made his way outside and up on his broom towards the Ministry.

.:.:.

Hermione was frantic. Where had he gone? He couldn't have disappeared! She just saw him. He must have seen something horrible to be out of here in such a rush. After searching for almost an hour she gave up and went to the only place she thought of. Dumbledore. She may have started to have her doubts from her talks with Harry, but either way he could help find him. Harry must have gone to the Ministry if he had mumbled about it. She hoped he was okay. Running through the halls, she came to the Headmaster office after spouting out multiple candies to get in and her heart sank when she saw Sirius sitting inside. This wasn't going to end well. Oh, Harry what have you done?

Sirius looked up and blinked. "Hermione, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

She blushed. "I had gotten caught up in what I was reading." She fidgeted slightly. "But then Harry came rushing through the common room with his broom."

Dumbledore looked up at her, his eyes losing their twinkle. "Where is Harry now?"

She looked down. "I don't know. He looked like he had another nightmare and he was muttering about the Ministry and something about mysteries. I ran after him but I lost him around a corner. That was about an hour ago."

Sirius looked shocked for a moment before standing up and making his way to the door. Dumbledore stood up and spoke. "Sirius now isn't the time to be running off and finding him. I'm sure he's fine, I will go and get him if he is at the Ministry."

"No, I'm going to get him. He's my godson and I'm going to be the one get him! It's my responsibility." Paying no attention the voice calling him back ran out the door and made his way to the Ministry.

.:.:.

Harry kept the hood of his cloak up to cover his face, his broom shrunk and in his pocket along with is Invisibility cloak. He had made it into the Ministry unnoticed with help from Lucius and made his way to where Voldemort had told him to go where Bellatrix was waiting for them. During the summer and Christmas he had gotten to know the less then sane woman and made friends with her. She was entertaining.

"Hello, Bella."

She grinned and giggled. "Hello there Little Lord." Lucius rolled his eyes. Harry smiled and looked around at all the different orbs. Thankfully, his lover had told him where theirs was. He made his way towards it with the others following him.

"I had imagined this place would've had more security."

"With Fudge still not willing to admit our Lord is back he sees no reason to keep the security as tight."

Idiot, Harry thought. Oh well, made his job easier. Coming up to the orb he saw his name and Tom Riddle underneath. Hesitating for only a moment, he picked up the orb and gasped as heard a voice ring through his head.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Hearing it fully, he didn't know what to think or feel. Confused, angry, a small sense of relief. He didn't understand what it meant but maybe his lover would. Though, it would be of no use. He stared at the orb for a moment. It couldn't mean anything; he didn't want to vanquish the Dark Lord. None of it mattered now. It was invalid anyhow, at least he thought so.

"Little Lord?"

Harry blinked and looked up at Bellatrix and Lucius who were watching him intently. He smiled.

"There's no reason to worry over it anymore." He tossed it up in the air and watched it break and shatter as it hit the floor. Another wave of relief hit him. Now they had no prophecy to dictate them anymore. Soon, Dumbledore would be dead. Severus only knew a small part and Trelawney was incompetent anyhow and could be killed if it became necessary. No one would know it but them.

Bella laughed and caught the teen in a hug. She liked her Lords partner; she had seen him when he was being trained by their Lord. He could be ruthless and cold just like a Death Eater. He would be perfect with time.

Harry smiled and laughed back. "Come, I'm sure the Dark Lord is getting impatient for news."

Lucius nodded and led them out of the hall. Harry had his hood up again as the exited but paused in his walk when he saw a big black dog racing down the hallway. No. He can't be here. Not now. Soon his fears were realized when the dog transformed into Sirius. Shit.

"Harry…what are you doing here? And with them?" He stared, he wand out and pointed to the Death Eater behind his godson. What's wrong with him? Surly he wasn't with them feely? Harry would never be in with Death Eaters!

"I'm had something to do and they helped. What are you doing here?"

"Helped? What could they have helped with! They're Death Eaters Harry!"

Harry sighed. This was not going to end well. Sirius would never understand. "I know that." He looked at the two. "Go back to the Dark Lord, tell him everything went fine and I'll see him in the summer." Both paused, their Lord wouldn't be happy with this but heeded and left. "I know that. You don't think the people I've been with all summer were Death Eater?"

Sirius felt like he had been slapped. He knew. Spent the summer with them? "Why, Harry? What happened that made you side with those filthy bastards!"

"Hey! I happened to like some of those filthy bastards." Harry snapped. "I got a reality check. Dumbledore isn't the saint you seem to think he is." He sneered.

"So you go to Voldemort! He killed James and Lily, your parents!"

"I know that! It was war, people were killed. I got over it."

Why was he acting so cold? About his parents death? This was not the Harry he first met. What happened while he was gone? "Why are you doing this?"

Harry sighed. He was getting irritated with this. "I told you. Dumbledore is nothing but an arrogant, manipulating old coot and I'm tired of being his disposable pawn."

"You're not a pawn! Dumbledore is only trying help! He's the one who protect you?"

Harry gaped. "Protect me? You call sticking me with magic hating muggles who would starve and beat the magic out of me, protecting me?" He sneered at his godfather and took out his wand, pointing it at the other. Too much had been said. He knew too much. It broke his heart but it had to be. "I'm nothing but a pawn and a weapon to that man. Voldemort is better man between them."

His godson had his wand pointed at him. His own godson. What had gone wrong? How had he lost him? His heart broke when he saw that cold and distant look on his face, the green eyes so much like Lily's looking at him with contempt. He pointed his wand back. He was lost to him. Siding with Voldemort. "I can't believe you would do this. He's a murderer and evil man."

"So is Dumbledore, he just doesn't have the blood on his hands. It's everyone else he uses that does. I'd rather be with Voldemort then with him."

"There's nothing I can say that will change your mind is there?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I'm not just siding with Voldemort, I'm in love with him. Not even Merlin himself could take me away from him."

Sirius bit back disgust. He…loved…that monster? If that was his choice…but he couldn't accept it. There was no way. He had finally given up. Harry was completely lost to him. Taking a deep breath, Sirius pointed his wand and shouted out a curse. Harry was shocked but blocked it and sent another curse back. The two fought and shouted curse after curse at each other.

Getting tired of this he shouted the one curse to end everything. "Avada Kadavera!" He watched his godfathers eyes widened and the curse hit his chest. Harry lowered his wand after Sirius fell to the ground. He killed his own godfather and yet he couldn't muster up and feeling of remorse. He didn't get the chance to expand of the lack of feeling before he heard someone walking towards them. Moving to the body he dropped to his knees and forced himself to start crying. Which, surprising, wasn't as hard as he thought it might. Dumbledore came up, a sad look on his face.

"Harry."

Harry shook his head. "I tried to save him. The Death Eaters, they were here. I had a vision that Voldemort had him. I tried to save him."

"Oh, my boy."

Harry continued to cry over the dead body until Dumbledore pulled him away. He barely paid any attention to the conversation that was happening between Dumbledore and the Minister. He only felt himself being apparated back to Hogsmeade and led back up to Hogwarts. He couldn't tell if he was acting or if he really did feel this empty. He killed Sirius. He killed Sirius. He felt sad he had to die, but there was no way he could make him understand. He knew too much. He didn't regret it thought. It was to protect himself and his lover. He would never regret that.

He saw Hermione sitting in the Headmasters office and she came to hug him after he got inside.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look it."

Harry sighed. "Sirius is dead."

"Oh, Harry." She had tears in her eyes as she hugged him close.

The next morning was hard as people starting asking questions about his pale and saddened expression. He ignored them all. He'd get over the death. He had killed before and this wasn't any different. At least something good came from this. They no longer had a prophecy hanging over their heads and could move on with their plans.

Now, he missed Voldemort more than ever.

. . . : . . : . . .

…I'm not sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

Compulsion

Chapter 11

So…another really long chapter.

All of Sixth year.

Hmm. Well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.

. . . : . . : . . .

Harry was never more grateful for summer. He could be in his lover's arms again. He had gotten better since the Ministry and Sirius' death. He still had to go to the Dursley's but only for a few hours. He said his goodbyes to Hermione and Ron. When he got back to the house he put his stuff in his room and waited till he was called to cook their supper. Grinning he grabbed a vial of potion from his trunk and stuck it into his pocket. It was the same compulsion potion Voldemort had used on him. It would allow him to leave; making the Dursley's think he's still there and lie should someone ask about him. At least until they leave. Adding it to the food his gave it to them and left to his room. Grabbing his trunk he held the portkey and landed back into the entry hall of the dusty manor.

He smiled and called a house-elf to take his trunk to his room. Running up the stairs he made his way into the office were Voldemort no doubt was. He grinned and knocked on the door and hopped his way inside when he heard the call to enter.

"Honey, I'm home."

Voldemort raised his brow and glared. "Never call me that again."

"Aw, you ruin all my fun." Harry walked over and sat on the desk, leaning down he kissed his lover.

"I'm sure."

Harry laughed and shimmied down onto his lover's lap. Leaning back he watched as Voldemort continued working; he closed his eyes and welcomed the calm and contented silence in his love's presence.

"Do you want to talk about what happened? Lucius informed me that your godfather had shown up."

Harry sighed. There went the morning. "No, not really." He looked down at the arm around his waist. "I encountered Hermione in the common room. I walked past her and made it seem like I had a nightmare. I started muttering about the Ministry and ran. She followed me and when she lost me she must have went to Dumbledore. How Sirius came in I don't know. We got there and got the prophecy, smashed it. Which by the way, felt freeing and we started to leave when he came in. I told them to leave and we had words, dueled and I killed him. End of story."

Voldemort sighed inwardly. He knew this affected him worse than he was letting on but he wasn't about to push it. "Alright. Come, let's eat."

Harry nodded, thankful his lover didn't push him. He didn't want to talk about, it's done and he accepted it. Wrapping his arm around Voldemort's, the two headed down for supper together.

. . : . : . .

It was already a month into summer when Voldemort came to him with the topic of Horcruxes.

"Do you know what a Horcrux is?"

Harry looked up from his book. "A what?"

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "A way of immortality. By splitting the soul and placing them into items."

"No, I don't know. Why?"

"I've made one, well, several."

"You've split your soul?"

"Yes."

"How many times?"

"Six."

"Hmmm."

"What 'hmmm'?"

"Nothing. So you're immortal?"

"In a way. There is a ritual that will give me a new body. That's why the cup in the Tournament was a portkey. I needed your blood for it. While you were unconscious, Wormtail took some of your blood to raise me."

"So that's where the cut on my arm came from. What's the point of this?"

"I want you to make one."

Harry's eyes widened. "You…want me to make one?"

"Yes. If I am going to live for a long time and you are going to be there."

"If that didn't sound like a demand that would have been sweet."

Voldemort glared at his lover. Harry smiled.

He sighed. "If you want me to make one I will, but once I read a bit more. I'm not about to split my soul and not know anything about it."

"Fine, that's acceptable."

Harry nodded and went back to reading his book.

. . : . : . .

Harry did in fact read about it and was very skeptical. It sounded like a painful process and very evil. He was on the dark side yes, but to this degree he didn't know. But, to be with Voldemort forever was beyond appealing. Was it worth it though?

He sighed from his spot on their bed. Voldemort was getting ready for a meeting later that day and didn't want to be disturbed, so Harry kept himself inside their room. Looking across from him, he stared at the books sitting there. He glanced over at his lover's side of the bed and bit his bottom lip. To be able to see him wake up for hundreds of years to come? Would definitely be worth the price. Nodding to himself he stood and looked around the room. He would need something to hold the piece of his soul. He started rummaging through his lover's dresser before grinning when he found the perfect thing.

"I'll tell him after the meeting." Harry nodded to himself before he got dressed.

.:.:.

A few hours later after the meeting had ended; he dragged Voldemort down to the dungeon like basement.

"What are we doing here?"

Harry stopped and turned to his lover and smiled. "I decided to make a Horcrux."

Voldemort stared for a moment. "You did?"

"Yes. I figured if it meant I could be with you for hundreds of years, it's worth the price. As sappy as it sounds."

"Alright. I am assuming you dragged me down here so you can create it now?"

"Yes and I have the perfect person to use."

"Who?"

"My uncle. I had a house-elf bring him." His 'family' was supposed to be on vacation for the summer. No one would notice till Harry was back at Hogwarts anyway, other than Petunia and Dudley. Though, he wasn't all that concerned about them.

Voldemort looked at his surprised. His uncle? He knew what the man had done, Harry had told him during his first summer here but he was surprised the boy wanted to kill his own uncle. Then, he did kill his godfather. He smirked. "Fine. I get to curse him before you create it. Do you have what you want to use?"

Harry nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple platinum ring with a single line engraved around it. His lover grabbed it and looked at it with a sneer.

"You stole this from my dresser."

Harry grinned. "I did."

"Why?"

"Can I not use it?"

"You can if you must but why this?"

The boy shrugged. "It's yours and there was nothing else that seemed appropriate."

Voldemort sighed but gave the ring back. It didn't hold any real meaning to him anymore, if his lover wanted to use it then fine. He hadn't seen it since he was a teenager anyway.

"Let's get this over with, I have things I need to do."

Harry pouted. "Hey, you're the one who asked me to do this, I don't have to you know."

His lover ignored him and went to where Vernon was kept. The man's face was red and purple with rage when he saw Harry skip up to door.

"You! I knew you freaks would be up to this!"

Voldemort glared. "Crucio." He spoke in a deceptively calm voice. Harry enjoyed the screams of his uncle.

He had done as his lover had told him as he created the Horcrux and held him through any pain. When it was all over he felt different. Any guilt he had been feeling was gone and a few other things he couldn't place. He looked at his uncle's dead body and felt nothing but satisfaction. He took the ring that hummed with his magic and soul and placed it on a chain he would wear around his neck. Getting gone of the house-elves to dispose of the body, the two lovers left.

. : . : .

The summer went by quickly, his birthday was wonderful. Voldemort had taken him to Paris for the day. It was beautiful. The rest of the time he had attended meetings and Voldemort had taught him Occlumency. Which went surprisingly well when he had the right teacher, Snape didn't fair to well when Voldemort had hear of the few lessons he had done with Harry. That and just before summer, he and Umbridge had a rather interesting meeting. Let's just say when Voldemort heard about it, she won't be a bother to anyone anymore.

Once again the dreaded time of school had arrived again. Voldemort had said his goodbyes in the entry hall like last year and Harry took his portkey to the Dursley's. Petunia had sneered upon seeing him.

"I know Vernon's disappearance has something to do with you and those other freaks!"

Harry smirked. "Maybe, but you have no way to prove it and who would believe you anyway?"

She glared at him and dropped him off at King's Cross, refusing to get out. He boy could get there fine himself, she didn't want to be anywhere near the boy. She just knew he had something to do with her husband's sudden disappearance.

Harry grinned and took out his trunk and headed towards the platform and onto the train. This was going to be a dull year. Voldemort didn't have any real plans, other than his assignment to Draco. Harry wasn't allowed to help so he was stuck with nothing to do this year unless that bumbling idiot Dumbledore had something. Though, he had to talk to Hermione. Ron was a lost cause, they had barely spoken all of last year but he had to talk to her. This could be his last chance to convince her because Seventh year was going to have big plans.

. . : . : . .

It's a good thing Voldemort had already told him about Horcruxes. Dumbledore did have something planned. It was a waste, of course he didn't know that but the only thing good that came out of it was he now knew Voldemort had been a cute kid. Harry snickered at that. Dumbledore insisted on having these meeting to learn about Voldemort. It's just a shame he knew most of the stuff he was shown. Nothing much had happened for a while, he had checked up on Draco a few times. They still weren't the best of friends but didn't set out to annoy each other. He still had his talks with Hermione, but was slowly loosing hope. She was just too stubborn. Though, he had seen the Weasley twins in Hogsmeade one weekend and had a talk with them. They're with him now. At least he had some familiar faces with him.

. . : . : . .

Slowly, Christmas had come again. It had been a boring year and he couldn't wait to see his lover again. At least, if everything goes according to plan, this should be the last time he would be away from his like this before Christmas. They had many things planned for his Seventh year and it did not matter him if he didn't get to finish Hogwarts. He still hadn't planned on what he wanted to do after the war but if his lover was the Dark Lord, graduating isn't on the list of necessities.

He stumbled into the entry hall of the dusty manor and went into the dining hall. He was later than normal, just in time for breakfast. Walking inside he smiled when he saw Voldemort sitting there reading the Daily Prophet. Sitting down in his normal seat he looked down and spotted a small black box sitting where his plate should be. Confused, he looked up at his lover, who had yet to acknowledge his presence.

"Hey, what's this?"

Voldemort pulled the corner of the paper down and looked at his young lover. "A box."

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. Picking up the box he shook, frowning when he didn't hear anything shifting inside. "What's inside? Christmas isn't for another few days."

"Then open it."

Shaking the box once more he finally opened it. He stared. No. It's beautiful but no. It couldn't. He wouldn't. Inside the box was a gorgeous silver ring, with six alternating amethyst and sapphire square gems. It was an engagement ring. No other ring would be this fancy. Voldemort…was proposing? Harry breath shuddered as he pulled the ring from the box.

"What's this?" His voice trembled and he looked at his lover.

"A ring."

"I see that but…why?"

Voldemort sighed and folded his paper; turning to his lover he smirked. "You are to be my consort and a future consort to a Dark Lord needs a ring fitting someone of his stature."

"C-Consort?"

"Yes. Did you think you would have simply been my estranged lover for the rest of our lives?"

Harry didn't know what to think. Voldemort had all but proposed him, in his own way, still with the same meaning. He looked at his lover, who had gone back to his paper and looked back at the ring. Marry Voldemort and become a consort? At least he wasn't going to be called a queen. Harry smiled and put the ring on the appropriate finger and bit his lip to hide a silly grin and giggle when in resized to fit him.

"You know, that would have been sweet if it didn't sound like a demand." Harry grinned when red eyes glared at him. He didn't care if Voldemort didn't do the whole getting on one knee and asking 'will you marry me'. No, this was much more him and that was more than enough for Harry.

He looked down and the ring and smiled before a plate of breakfast appeared in front of him. This was already shaping out to be a wonderful Christmas.

. . : . : . .

He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. In fact he hated it. He didn't want to go inside that cave and get the necklace. He hated being a part of this. Getting his lovers Horcrux and Dumbledore making him do it. He felt horribly guilty. He hadn't been able to tell his lover they were getting it. He felt like he was betraying Voldemort. He kept his face blank from Dumbledore, silently cursing him to Hell and back. The whole place felt eerie as they moved across the lake on the boat. He stared down at the water, he thought he should feel nervous as he passed the murky shadows under the boat all he could do was stare, fascinated. He had been told of this cave by his lover during their talks of Horcruxes so he knew what was here. The eerie feeling passed as the landed the boat on a small island and he saw where the necklace lay.

The only good thing about this trip was feeding the poison to Dumbledore, which he took great glee in doing. The worst was finding the Horcrux. He could feel his lover's soul and magic in the locket. While Dumbledore was out of it, he took the necklace and placed it around his neck and tucked it under his shirt.

Avoiding the water, he, as much as he would have liked to push the old coot into the Inferi infested water, he got back into the boat and made his way back to Hogwarts.

"Madame Pomfrey!"

Grumbling, the witch shuffled inside and gasped when she saw the ragged form of the Headmaster. Bustling over, she moved him onto a bed and closed the curtains.

"Mr. Potter! What in Merlin's name happened?"

Harry went on in an edited version of what happened, when she left he, while Dumbledore's mind was still weak with poison, modified his memory to fit what he had told. Including a fabricated part of destroying the necklace.

Later that week, the Headmaster was released from the Hospital Wing. Most of the poison had been flushed out but he was still weak. Harry had a large grin plastered on his face when he made it to the dusty manor. He felt no remorse or sadness upon looking at Hogwarts for what would be the last time.

Soon, everything would come together.

Harry smiled.

. . . : . . : . . .

Crappy and I apologize for that.


	12. Chapter 12

Compulsion

Chapter 12

Only this chapter, a next and the epilogue left!

We almost finished. Here comes the MPREG!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.

. . . : . . : . . .

He turned 17 today. He was getting married today. To none other than the Dark Lord himself. He felt no sense of betrayal as he walked towards the room they had chosen to get married in. It was a small room on the top most floors in the dusty manor. It had a large window the displayed the rising sun, bare walls in warm colors with a simple sofa sitting under the window. He grinned, a pleasant warmth settling in his stomach as he walked inside to see Voldemort standing in blood red robes. His own were a royal blue the matched the stones in his ring. It was just them and the morning to witness their marriage. It was all they needed.

Blushing, Harry stood in front on his lover and staring up into the red eyes he loved so much.

"On this day, I bond myself to thee with the most honorable intentions." Voldemort leered at his soon to be husband and Harry could see the 'honorable intentions'. He shivered at the tingle that ran down his back.

Voldemort continued. "Harry James Potter, I bond myself willingly and solely to you. To lead myself astray I forfeit my life and magic. This bond is for life as is my love. I accept this bond and union, so mote it be." On his finger, a plain silver ring sat when a small light shined over the surface. An etching of two circles interconnected appeared on the center of the ring.

Harry smiled at it and repeated the words. "On this day, I bond myself to thee with the most honorable intentions." He grinned up at his husband. "Tom Marvolo Riddle," Voldemort scowled, "I bond myself willingly and solely to you. To lead myself astray I forfeit my life and magic. This bond is for life as is my love. I accept this bond and union, so mote it be."

The same etching appeared on his own ring. He grinned, beyond happy that he was now married to this man. Voldemort leaned down and kissed his husband, sealing the bond. Harry leaned up and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck. Voldemort hands held his hips, holding their bodies close. Letting go, they moved themselves into their bedroom.

Harry felt an overwhelming sense of anticipation as he lay on the bed. Soon, any and all feeling left him but pleasure. He felt nothing but fingers and lips on his body as it shook from the shocks and sensations. It was the most amazing feeling, being loved and treated like this from his husband. The pain was nothing when he felt that irresistible pleasure as his lover thrust inside. All thought he had left him. His mind went blank and all that was there were the white sparks of hot pleasure that filled his rocking body. Much too soon, it was all over in the piercing shots of breath stopping feeling that went down his spine and all through his body. He lay panting for air beneath the body of his love. He turned on his side and cuddled up the warm body next to him, a giddy smile on his face.

He had never been happier than he was now as having himself taken for the first time.

. . : . . : . .

A week later that happiness exceeds itself.

He was sitting at breakfast like any day when his husband came into the room with a velvet box and set in down in front of him. Confused, Harry looked up at the man.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

Harry rolled his eyes. Pushing his plate away, he pulled the box close and opened it. Confused more than before as he gazed at the clear vial with light purple liquid inside. He looked over to his lover. "What's this? I thought you said you wouldn't put more potions in my tea anymore."

Voldemort glared and nodded to the box. "Some years ago we had a conversation and you said you didn't know what you were going to do after Hogwarts, but you wanted a family. Normally, two males, even in the Wizarding world can't have children." He paused and pulled out a black leather bound book with silver threading it together. On the cover was a silver willow tree. "One day while you were at Hogwarts I found this book hidden behind some other books, inside was the instructions for creating a male pregnancy potion. It was a dangerous potion but I gave it to Severus to update and now two years later this is the finished product."

Harry stared at his, eyes welling up with tears. He looked down at the box and ran his finger over the vial. He could have children. He hand settled over his stomach. This was more than he could ever hope for.

"It's my wedding gift to you."

He smiled and stood up, moving to his lover and kissing him, pushing as much love and gratitude into the kiss as he could.

"Thank you."

Voldemort nodded and ran his fingers down the wet cheeks of his lover. "You can take the potion anytime you want. Now or 10 years from now."

Harry looked back at the box. Now or ten years from now he said. He sat back down at the table and thought about it. His husband kept quiet and let him think. He wasn't going back to Hogwarts so there was no school to worry about. It wasn't like he was to fight on the front lines when the time came to fight. He wanted no part in that. There was nothing holding him back except his age. 17 and newly turned 17 was exceedingly young to have children. Harry looked down and his stomach and imagined sitting in this spot, nine months from now, bloated with baby. It brought a smile to his face.

Looking at the box he took it out and uncorked it. He looked at Voldemort who was watching him. He felt glad when he saw the acceptance and slight happy look in the red eyes.

"You'll feel a discomforting feeling in your abdomen for about an hour. Nothing excruciating."

Harry nodded and in one swift swallow he gulped the potion down. He winced when he started the feel the tightening feeling in his stomach. He'd live with the feeling if it meant he could have a baby with the man he loved more than anything.

Voldemort stood up, taking his husbands hand and led them both up to their bedroom. Harry lay there wincing every few minutes till the pain stopped. He stared down at his belly imagining what it would look like in just a few months. He smiled and rubbed.

"The pain stopped." He commented with a grin. "Now, come over here and get me pregnant."

Voldemort snorted and chuckled. "Of course." He kneeled over and kissed his lover with a passion.

By the end of the day Harry couldn't stop smiling and staring down at his stomach. When he went to bed he whispered good night to his forming baby.

. . : . : . .

_Four Months Later_

It was mid-November when Harry looked into the mirror. He beamed when he saw his stomach. There was a bump. A wonderful bump and he ran his hand around it, marveling at the sight and feel of his baby. He jumped up and down and raced out of the room to the office were his husband sat.

"I'm showing! I can see the baby!"

Voldemort looked up and raised a brow. "You can see the baby?"

Harry nodded and sat in his love's lap. Lifting his shirt he grabbed a pale hand and put it on his stomach. Voldemort's gaze was captivated by the bump in his lover's stomach. Physical proof of their baby. They had seen a healer, under oath of course, who confirmed the pregnancy, but seeing it growing and being able to feel where the baby sat was a marvelous thing. The Dark Lord rubbed the bumped and kissed his husband who was grinned, eyes filled with joy.

"I'm going to go show Draco and Narcissa." He kissed his lover and raced off. He and Draco had become friends, settling the past behind them. He had become a better friend then Ron had ever been and his mother was like an aunt to him, how one should have acted.

Voldemort watched his lover go out of the room with a fond look he'd never admit to having.

. . : . : . .

_A Week Before Christmas_

It all came down to now. Harry stood next to his husband, one hand on his elbow, the other on his ever growing stomach. A baby boy they had recently found out and Harry couldn't be happier. He and Draco had gone baby shopping in Paris several weeks ago when they found out the gender. Narcissa had come along later and helped decorate the nursery. Voldemort, as much as he loved his son, refused to go shopping for baby things. Harry could do that just fine on his own.

Now, they had planned to show the world that Harry Potter was now on the Dark Side. Hogwarts and the Ministry had been in upheaval when he never returned to school in September. _The Daily Prophet_ had printed many an article on his possible whereabouts. All as insane, inaccurate and imprudent as the others. It didn't matter to Harry, they never got it right and some of the stories even made him laugh.

It was the last Hogsmeade weekend before the break and Voldemort and his Death Eaters had planned a raid. Harry had his hood up as they portkeyed away, the Death Eaters apparating.

Screams rang through the area as the Death Eaters, stunned and attacked the town. Harry grinned from under his hood and held other to Voldemort's elbow. He would have loved to participate but was forbidden by his healer and his husband so he just watched and enjoyed the mayhem.

"When will Dumbledore come out? My feet are starting hurt."

Voldemort nodded down towards the other end of the village where said man walked down.

"Voldemort." Dumbledore's gaze set on the shorter figure standing next to him. Thankfully, the hooded cloak hid his pregnancy.

"Dumbledore. I figured you'd show up. I have a Christmas gift for you."

Blue eyes of the Headmaster narrowed. "And what gift would that be?"

Harry grinned and lowered his hood. He ignored the shocked and horrified gasps of the people surrounding them. "Me. Happy Christmas. I bet you've been wondering where I'd been. Well, I've been with my husband." He grinned.

"H-husband? Harry, please tell me you are not referring to Voldemort."

He gave an over exaggerated confused looked. "Well of course, whose else arm would I be holding? We got married on my birthday. It was a nice little ceremony if you were wondering. Just me and him in the morning and the most passionate afternoon."

Voldemort smirked at the disgusted looks. Harry giggled.

"Now lovely, wouldn't like to tell the people what you're doing here?"

"Oh, yes. Dumbledore, fuck you and fuck the Light." He sneered. "I refuse to be just a pawn to throw away when you're done. I'm tired of your lies and your manipulation. You will fight and you will die."

"Nicely put."

"Isn't it."

Dumbledore stood there, mouth agape. He never thought this would happen. That he would lose his only weapon against Voldemort, to have him marry the Dark Lord. Willingly! Where had things gone wrong? It was for the greater good, the brat should have understood that! Now he's lost him and there's nothing he could do.

"Harry, my boy, I would never lie-"

"Don't give me that bullshit! I don't think I've ever heard one bit of truth come out of you. You've done nothing but lie and manipulate me since I stepped into Hogwarts! I refuse to your pawn!"

Harry glared and tightened his grip on his husbands arm.

"You will meet your end and so will the Light Dumbledore. I will have the Wizarding World in my grasp." He spoke in a calm voice. "Come lovely, we must be getting home." He pointed his wand to the sky and shouted his curse and he and Harry took the port key back to their dusty manor while the Death Eaters left.

Dumbledore stood in the middle, shocked, angry and embarrassed.

. . : . : . .

Harry grinned when he and his husband made in home. His hands on his stomach as he walked into the dining room for supper.

"The felt wonderful and liberating."

Voldemort kissed his lover. "I'll put his death in a Pensive for you."

Harry smiled.

. . . : . . : . . .

Only 2 chapters left!

PS: I have a Draco/Harry one shot posted. Read?


	13. Chapter 13

Compulsion

Chapter 13

The final chapter before the epilogue, which will be added tomorrow.

I will have a one shot series based off this story. It'll have more of Pregnant!Harry and Father!Voldemort.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.

. . . : . . : . . .

Harry was now nine months pregnant and on bed rest for the rest of his pregnancy. He'd been here the last two months, a room next his. Today was the day his husband would destroy Dumbledore and begin his takeover of the Ministry and the Wizarding World. He spent his days reading and talking to his stomach while smiling and rubbing it softly. Voldemort had gotten into the habit shortly after he started showing to rub his hand on the bump as the fell asleep. Harry would wake up with the hand protective held there. It always made him smile. He never imagined he could be this happy. With a husband and a baby.

He pouted as he watched his lover dress in his long black robes the morning of the battle.

"I hate that I can't come."

"You were the one who took the potion that day. You could have waited until tomorrow." He pointed out with a smirk as Harry glared at him.

Voldemort rolled his eyes and knelt on the bed, kissing him. "It'll all be over soon anyway. You said he was weaken by the potion in the lake."

Harry nodded.

"Then you wouldn't see much anyway. It'll be a quick battle and death. I'll put it in a Pensive for you."

The pregnant man nodded and sighed. "Have fun and be careful. I don't want you hurt. The healer said I could go into labor any day now and he's been kicking quiet a lot today."

Voldemort put his hand on his husband's stomach and patted. "It he comes today, it'll be the best day. We'll have the world and our son."

Harry smiled at that. Nodding, he looked and leaned up to kiss his lover. "Alright. Go kill us a Headmaster."

His lover smirked and nodded, placing a kiss on his head and stomach he left the room. A few minutes later Draco walked in with food and a few books.

"Hello Harry, baby."

Harry laughed. "The baby says hello."

Draco grinned. "Here I brought you some food. The Dark Lord told me to keep you company in case you go into labor."

The pregnant one rolled his eyes. "I'd be just fine."

"So you say."

Harry stuck his tongue out.

. . : . : . .

Several hours later the pain started. Harry clenched his teeth and groaned in pain. Draco looked up from his book and rushed over to his friend.

"Harry?"

"Get the healer! I think I've gone into labor!"

Draco nodded and rushed to the fireplace and flooed the healer. The short, plump woman rushed over and waved her wand.

"Well Mr. Potter, you are indeed in labor." She pulled the blanket covering him down and asked him to pull up his shirt. Waving her wand again, several things were conjured onto the table next to the bed. "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but I'm afraid you'll have to leave the room."

Not wanted to argue with her, he nodded and hugged Harry while giving him encouraging words and swiftly left the room. Walking to the entry hall, he apparated to Hogwarts.

. . . : . . : . . .

Draco raced thought the battlefield towards the back where no one but a lone man with a long black rode stood. Dropping to his knees he panted.

"My lord, Harry has gone into labor."

Voldemort's eyes widened a bit and he nodded. "That's wonderful. A marvelous day indeed." He looked across the battlefield, it was time to end this and get back to his husband.

"Thank you Draco, go back to the Manor and wait. I'm counting you to watch Harry."

"Yes, my Lord." Draco nodded and apparated back to the manor.

. . : . : . .

Voldemort made his way through the crowd of fighting people, killing any and all who get in his way. Standing in front of the doors, he waited for the Headmaster. Minutes later the man came down and stood in front on him, several feet away.

"Voldemort, I suppose it's time to end this."

"It is and by your death."

Dumbledore looked around. "Where is Harry?"

The Dark Lord smirked. "Giving birth to our son. Found a useful book hidden in my manor with a male pregnancy potion."

A disgusted and shocked look settled on the old mans face. Harry not only married him but gave birth to his son. He really had lost the boy.

"Wondering where it all went wrong?" Voldemort asked. "The summer after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I did capture him and I told him all about your lies and deceit. It wasn't that hard to turn him after he knew the truth." Voldemort took his wand and pointed it at the Headmaster. "Now, enough talking. I need to get back to my husband and our son."

Headmaster held out his own wand. He knew he wouldn't last this fight, but he would go fighting. If only that brat had listened.

. . . : . . : . . .

Harry held the blue bundle of baby with a watery smile. His little boy was beautiful. He could see the tuff of black hair that reminded him of his husband's and the hazel eyes of his lovers when he was younger. The rest looked like him, the perfect combination of them both. He had never seen a more beautiful baby. His baby.

Draco stood next to him and smiled. "He's adorable."

Harry nodded. "He's perfect."

A little while later, Voldemort stepped through the doorway. Draco had left some time ago and now Harry sat in his bed, eyes never leaving the baby in his arms.

"He's beautiful."

His lover sat down next to him and stared at the sleeping baby. Indeed he was, he thought. Running his finger over the baby's chubby cheek he let himself smile just a bit and kissed his lovers head.

"He looks like you, of course he's beautiful."

Harry blushed. "Do you have a name?"

Voldemort looked in thought and shook his head. "No. You can name him."

His smaller lover looked at the baby. "Kaleb Cameron Potter."

Thinking for a moment on the name he nodded. A suitable name for his heir. "I like it, it'll fit him just fine."

Harry smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you."

Voldemort said nothing but putting his arms around them both.

He had his family and the Wizarding World.

. . . : . . : . . .

Only the epilogue. In your reviews, if you want, you can tell me what kind of one shot you'd like to see in the series.


	14. Epilogue

Compulsion

Epilogue

And so, Compulsion is finished.

I will go back and do a rewrite, I'm not pleased with the way it turned out. If I do, it'll be a whole other story with a different name.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.

. . . : . . : . . .

_Five Years Later_

Voldemort stood in his office, looking out into the gardens. He watched his husband, pregnant and running after their five year old son. Just after the fall of Hogwarts, the Ministry fell and soon the entirety of the Wizarding World was his. Everything he had strived for was now achieved and it couldn't be more perfect. He had more than he had ever thought he would get. The world and a family. Putting away his work he made his way outside and scooped up the boy as he darted past him.

"Father!"

"What, munchkin?" He held the squirming boy close, an arm around the boy's waist as he doubled over in an attempt to escape.

"Mummy's being mean!" Kaleb finally shouted, giving up his escape from his father's arms. 'Mummy' being Harry, who had surprising suggested and insisted on being called Mum after a joke from Draco.

Voldemort snorted. "Is he?"

"Yeah! He's trying to get me to take a bath! I don't want one! I want play." The little boy pouted.

Harry came up, panting and sighed, a hand resting on his six month pregnant stomach. The little one did not like running. "You're all dirty, baby."

"No!" He crossed his arms and looked away. Harry smiled, it reminded him of the boy's father.

Harry smirked and tickled his son's belly, delighting in the giggles. "I'll get the house elf to do it then. Mipsy had been missing giving you baths."

The little boy squirmed harder. "No! She tried to clean my ears and it tickles!"

"Then will you let mummy give you a bath?" Voldemort asked, tickling his son.

He pouted and giggled. "Fine."

Harry ginned and took the boy into his arms and settled him on his hip. "Good, if we hurry I'll let play in your play room before supper."

Kaleb grinned. "Alright mummy!" He wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. "When's the baby coming?"

"Sometime soon, baby." Harry smiled and kissed his lover and walked off with his son asking questions about the baby.

Voldemort followed them inside and smiled when his son looked past his mother's should and made a face at him.

He'll never regret his decision to take Harry that summer.

No compulsion necessary.

. . . : . . : . . .

THE END.

A/N: Memories of the Blue, is being written and will be posted as soon as I can.

The one-shot series for this story will also be added soon.

Also, I do have a Draco/Harry story. I absolutely hate asking for reviews but one or two wouldn't be so bad.

Thank you for reading this.


End file.
